


idolize

by cherrycerise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Concerts, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Guitars, Meet and Greets, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycerise/pseuds/cherrycerise
Summary: After a concert, Reko does a meet-and-greet with some fans. And Ibuki Mioda makes sure she’s in the queue.Just a short thing of Reko and Ibuki interacting.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Yabusame Reko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	idolize

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is obviously happening when Reko was still in her old band Samurai Yaiba, before Alice's murder. I’d say in this story Reko is about 20, and Ibuki is about 16.

Reko Focus:

As the last guitar riff of the song died down, a massive cheer came from the concert’s crowd. Even though there were only about 2000 people in the audience, it sounded to Reko like the whole world was cheering for her band. Samurai Yaiba had once again performed lots of their hit songs for everyone who came. She smiled and held one arm up in a clenched fist, evoking another rousing cheer.

Alice’s voice came on the microphone from behind her. “Samurai Yaiba’s lead guitarist RECO is gonna be doing a meet-and-greet outside in a few minutes, everyone!” He had raised his voice to sound like a shout through the microphone. “Make sure you’re in that line!”

Reko and her band members exited the stage towards the backstage area, and she prepared to go outside.

Ibuki Focus:

“Go RECO!” she cheered as the song ended, jumping up and down, miraculously seeming to avoid stepping on anyone’s toes. Ibuki loved the feeling of going to concerts. The pure energy of the artist echoing around the concert venue, and the thrill of being surrounded by those who love them as much as you. Especially for this band. Samurai Yaiba’s unique sound had drawn her and even become one of her own inspirations.

As the meet-and-greet was announced, she rushed into the venue’s lobby to a group of lockers. She got out her locker key and grabbed her guitar from the locker. Then, making her way quickly past people, she slotted herself in at the back of the queue for the meet-and-greet.

Reko Focus:

Reko smiled for the photo that her fan was taking, sticking her tongue out in a signature pose. After getting the photo, she thanked her and ran off to talk to an older woman with greying hair. A parent? Grandparent? She wasn’t sure.

Turning her eyes to the next person, Reko was suddenly met with an enthusiastic “Hiya there!”. She turned to focus, seeing a girl with largely black hair, but with pink and blue streaks dyed in. She was carrying a guitar with her.

Ibuki Focus:

She nearly ran up to Reko. “Hiya there!” she called.

“Ah, hey there!” Reko said. She couldn’t believe she was talking to Reko Yabusame herself.

“I’m Ibuki Mioda!” she introduced herself. “I really enjoyed the concert. I’ve been getting into writing my style of music, and Samurai Yaiba are one of my big inspirations!” 

“You’re writing your own music? That’s honestly really cool, ha.” Reko held her hand up, and Ibuki threw her hand forward to give a high-five.

“Can I have a hug?” Ibuki asked. “Ibuki loves giving hugs!”

“Course.” Reko nodded, and the two embraced quickly.

After pulling away, Ibuki slung the guitar off of her side and thrust it out in front of her.

“Can you sign my guitar?” She asked Reko.

“Definitely, Ibuki!” Reko said passionately, loving to see everyone enthusiastic about her music. She took Ibuki’s guitar, knelt down and rested it on her knee to write properly. “So, why did you start writing music?”

“Ibuki just wanted to put her my energy into a song!” she said. “In my past schools, I was in a Light Music Club, but I left, because I wanted a bandmate who shares all my visions! I’m much more into Metal than the pop music I was made to sing anyway.”

“Absolutely… I’m the same.” Reko said to her in a calm tone, continuing to write a message. “I had to make music that my heart really wasn’t in… that’s why this band came together! I had a dream to write my soul into my music!” Reko continued passionately, fired up.

A few more seconds passed, and Reko stood up and passed Ibuki’s guitar back. “Thank you so much, Reko! I really love you!” Ibuki gave her a final hug and walked away.

She looked at the message on her guitar and smiled. “To Ibuki - Always write your soul into your music. ~ RECO.”


End file.
